Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device having a gamma compensation function and a method of driving the display device.
Discussion of the Background
Many electronic devices, such as smart phones, digital cameras, notebook computers, navigation devices, smart televisions, etc., include image display devices to display images.
As the image display device, a liquid crystal display, which controls intensity of an electric field applied to control a transmittance of light of a liquid crystal layer disposed between two substrates, is widely used to display a desired image.
The liquid crystal display has a gamma characteristic in which a gray-scale level of the image displayed in the liquid crystal display is non-linearly changed in accordance with a voltage level of an image signal. This is because the transmittance of the liquid crystal layer is non-linearly changed according to the intensity of the electric field and the gray-scale level of the image is non-linearly changed according to the transmittance of the liquid crystal layer.